Digital Virtues
by Jenlinkitty
Summary: As the gang, young and old, set out for a vacation, they get a warning from an old friend about a new evil that is threatening all of the worlds. Will this new evil bring an end to the worlds? Please R&R ^_^ **put on hold until further notice** -sorry ^^;


Digital Virtues By Jenlinkitty (Disclaimer: Both Digimon and Ronin Warriors are not mine..though I wish they were. *sigh*)  
  
AN: I've edited and it turned out nice. Enjoy! And please review on your way out! ^_^  
  
Prologue ~.--------------------.~  
  
'It's been about 28 years since we first encountered the digital world, but it has been fun all the way to today. I, TK, am a journalist. I write stories about our adventures in the digital world. While everyone else is doing their own thing: Tai and Agumon are negotiators for both the real and digital worlds, by the way, Tai finally cut his hair. Sora and Biomon are now fashion designers. Their pieces are being sold off the market really fast. Matt and Gabumon became astronauts and made it all the way to Mars. They were only supposed to go to the moon, though. Mimi's cooking show is the only time she ever takes off her hat. Izzy does research on the digital world, along with his daughter. They have their own language! Joe is the digital worlds' first doctor, but somehow his patients keep eating the tongue depressors. Kari is now a kindergarten teacher, while Yolei and Ken are married with children. Ken and Stingmon are detectives, but somehow he can't detect when it's his turn to do the dishes. Codi is a defense attorney. He's gone through fifty briefcases, namely because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them. Davis started his own noodle cart business. It was a big success, and now there are 'Noodle, Noodle, get your Noodle' carts all around the world. Oikawa's energy has kept the digiworld pure, but there is still a shadow looming under our feet, somewhere, but maybe I'm just paranoid.'  
  
He looked up from his latest work and while yawning, stretched his long arms. He looked back at the screen, then grabbed the mouse and clicked 'save' with the cursor. He reread every word, 'Has it really been that long? It feels like it was just yesterday when all this started.' He would have pondered on the matter more, but his mind, this early in the morning, refused to think.  
  
He ran a broad hand through his golden-blonde hair as he yawned again. "I need to get to bed," he silently muttered to himself, hoping no one would hear him.  
  
A voice behind him quietly retorted, "If you don't then you'll have dark circles under your eye's"  
  
Startled, he whispered, "Patamon!" Watching the orangey-brown-pig-like creature flap its broad ears up and down to stay above the ground, being careful not to wake his son with his loud voice, he continued, "don't scare me like that! What are you doing up? I thought you were in the bedroom with Ryu."  
  
"Nah, I wasn't sleepy! Plus I came to tell you that it is presently 2:02 AM!" Patamon replied holding a watch in his small hands.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" TK shrugged, "plus I had to finish another book by next Thursday, so I thought that I would start now."  
  
TK moved the mouse to the shut down button when a sudden e-mail alert came on the screen.  
  
Confused, he looked at Patamon and asked, "Who would e-mail someone this early in the morning." The pig like creature just shrugged and flew over and rested on his partner's shoulder. TK turned his cursor to the e-mail and opened it up.  
  
He began reading it aloud,  
  
"To you, Takeru-san and Kari-san of the old digidestined:,"' he paused, then started again, "'Patamon-san, and Gatomon-chan, oh how much I miss you! I have a heart-breaking message. There is a new evil arising in the real world, but the weird thing is, that this evil comes from a different world. No, not the digital world, but an evil world called the nether realm. A word of warning! These beings are the most powerful that you will ever face! As I said, I'm sorry for having to break the news upon you. I will do my best to help you, but please, do be careful! From what I can tell you, they are going to appear near Tokyo. Sorry that I can't be any more specific.be safe!  
  
Signed, Wizardmon"  
  
TK paused for a minute to let all this information sink in. He then glanced at Patamon who in returned was shocked.  
  
"Who's Wizardmon?"  
  
"Ryu! You surprised us!" Tk and Patamon both started, turned around to find the newest digidestined of light, (or in other wards, TK's son) with his young Patamon partner sleeping on his head  
  
"Dad, who's Wizardmon?" His bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
  
"He is, err. was an old friend of your aunt Kari and I. You need to be in bed young man."  
  
"So do you!" Ryu retorted playfully.  
  
"I guess that's true!" TK put a hand in his hair; he paused for a second, then plastered a frightened look on his face and turned his head to look around the room, then said, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"That noise coming from under the desk! It sounded like the, BUM BUM BUM! Daddy/Tickle Monster! You better get to bed before he gets you!" he flashed a scary face towards Ryu who shrieked with laughter then ran towards his room. The sound of rustling covers could be heard from the office.  
  
After a tickle fest between TK and Ryu, with the two Patamons joining in occasionally, (around 2:30) Ryu finally fell asleep and TK was even more tired.  
  
TK tucked Ryu in bed and patted Ryu's sleeping Patamon, then picked up his own and went into the office.  
  
He plopped down into his chair typed Kari's address, and then clicked 'Forward'.  
  
Yawning, he reread the message. Then, too tired to go on any more, shut down the computer and went to bed.  
  
As he was falling off to sleep, he just couldn't get his mind off of the message.  
  
"Maybe the others can help," he whispered as he too slipped into the dream realm.  
  
~.------------------------------------.~  
  
TBC  
  
First of all I'd like to apologize that I had to take the story down and edit it just a bit. To the four people who reviewed my story the first time, I Thank You!  
  
Anyway next chapter should be up soon! If I get enough reviews...  
  
Happy Holidays!!! Love and Peace!  
  
Jen 


End file.
